


Tales of Hoffmann (a limerick)

by PoorMissFinch



Category: Les Contes d'Hoffman - Offenbach/Barbier
Genre: Enemies, Multi, Rivalry, Unrequited Love, opera synopsis in three stanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorMissFinch/pseuds/PoorMissFinch
Summary: Offenbach opera in 3 Acts with Prologue and Epilogue. The fictional E.T.A. Hoffmann tells the stories of his three great loves. This poem has three acts and the epilogue. I'll probably go back and write the prologue.
Relationships: Antonia/E. T. A. Hoffmann/Giulietta/Olympia/Stella, Coppélius/Dapertutto/Lindorf/Dr Miracle/La Muse | Nicklausse (Les Contes d'Hoffmann)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Hoffmann (a limerick)

**Author's Note:**

> Another opera limerick, this time influenced by my favorite Hoffmann, tenor Neil Shicoff.

E. T. A. Hoffmann had quite a few loves.  
In the first act she sings about doves* (*artistic license)  
When Olympia warbles  
she sounds like cold marble  
She's a doll when pushes come to shoves.

In Act 2 (or Act 3) it's a whore  
that keeps Hoffmann coming back for more.  
When he loses control,  
Giulliette steals his soul  
and "Everywhere" shows him the door.

Act 3 (or Act 2) she's a singer.  
But Antonia's illness does linger.  
Dr. Miracle's charm  
does her less good than harm.  
How she dies is quite a humdinger.

In the Epilogue Hoffmann's passed out  
forcing Stella to leave with the lout.  
Hoffmann's dazed and confused  
to see Nick as the Muse  
But then he sees what the opera's about.

**Author's Note:**

> "'Everywhere'" is the villain Dappertutto  
> "the Lout" is the villain Councilor Lindorf

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Tales of Hoffman (a limerick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100972) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd)




End file.
